1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a HDMI connector with anti-misinsertion structure, and more particularly, to a HDMI connector with a metallic case on which an anti-misinsertion structure is disposed to prevent a USB plug from being inserted into the HDMI connector wrongly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic technology is ever-changing and widely applied to personal computers. Electronic devices are connected by signal transmission lines to transmit signals. At present, connecting a signal transmission line to an electronic device requires inserting a plug at one end of the signal transmission line into a connector of the electronic device. High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is the commonest signal transmission specification for display apparatuses. HDMI is an interface for transmitting fully digitized images and sounds, and is effective in transmitting non-compressed audio signals and video signals, allowing the audio and video signals to be transmitted with the same cable, so as to simplify the system installation greatly, wherein HDMI Type D is for use with HDMI 1.4 version, with a total of 19 pins, and specified dimensions of 2.8 mm×6.4 mm.
The aforesaid HDMI Type D plug and a USB plug are similar in shape, but are different in specifications. The dimension specifications of the HDMI Type D plug are slightly larger than that of the USB plug, and thus users are likely to insert the USB plug into the HDMI Type D connector mistakenly; as a result, a conductive terminal of the HDMI Type D connector is bent and damaged when prodded improperly by the USB plug.
Referring to FIG. 8, the prior art, such as Taiwan Published Patent Number 201223021 entitled “Structure For preventing Improper Insertion Of Connector”, discloses an improper insertion of a connector, wherein an improper plug will not be inserted mistakenly into a receptacle. A first shield case(16) of a receptacle is provided, at each of both end sections in the width direction thereof, with: an arm(18) that is folded back in the forward direction from a base end section(68) anchored to the rear end section of an upper face wall(16a), and extends towards the forward direction; a stopper wall(20) that is formed at a free-end section(66) of the arm(18), protrudes into the inner side of the first shield case(16) from outside thereof, and that comes in contact with an improper plug when the improper plug is inserted; a plug pick-up section(22) that is formed at the free-end section(66) of the arm(18), that is formed integrally with the stopper wall(20) in parallel thereto, that protrudes into the inner side of the first shield case(16) from outside thereof, and that comes in contact with a proper plug when the proper plug is inserted; and a hole(24) that is formed near an opening(14) of the upper face wall(16a), and through which the stopper wall(20) and the plug pick-up section(22) are inserted. However, the two arms 18 of the conventional structure for preventing improper insertion of connector are disposed on two sides of the top surface of a connector socket 10, and, as a result, the two arms 18 of the conventional structure for preventing improper insertion of connector manifest either inadequate linking-up and stopping strength or an overly weak upward pushing force generated from the insertion of a HDMI plug, and in consequence the two arms 18 are unfit to move the anti-misinsertion structure. Hence, the conventional anti-misinsertion structure is inefficient and thus likely to cause damage to products or renders it difficult for the HDMI plug to be inserted into its connector.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a HDMI connector with anti-misinsertion structure, such that the HDMI connector enables the anti-misinsertion structure to be integrally formed with a metallic case, speeds up a manufacturing process thereof, cuts material costs so as to reduce the total manufacturing costs, and boosts the linking-up and stopping strength of the anti-misinsertion structure to thereby prevent a non-HDMI plug from being inserted into the HDMI connector.